


One of Us - An Asguardian of the Galaxy Tale

by charjx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Complete, Endgame, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), asguardians of the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: Warning: Avengers Endgame Spoilers!Thor and Rabbit have a heart to heart talk of their time heist on Asgard.





	One of Us - An Asguardian of the Galaxy Tale

The gang's back together. Well, mostly back together. The  ~~ Guardians ~~ Asguardians of the Galaxy. Quaill was at the helm piloting the Milano. Thor was only too happy to sit back and let Quaill take charge. That meant that for once nobody had to look to him for guidance, leadership, or any of that saving the world stuff. He eyed an unopened can of beer on the table and reached for it - 

 

\- until he was swatted viciously by a furry paw. 

 

“Quit drinking that Thor. Your gut ain’t big enough yet?” grumbled Rabbit. 

 

Thor tried to ignore Rabbit and reached for the beer once more, which only earned him a scratch from the fuzzy yet deadly creature. 

 

He tried a different tactic. “It’s only a celebratory drink my sweet Rabbit! We won! Thanos is dead for the second time, and everyone that got dusted is back. This is a cause for celebration! You know on Asgard, there would have been a great feast thrown for weeks in honor of our victory.”

 

“Except Asgard now is a fishing town…” said Rabbit eyeing him carefully. The Rabbit sighed and took a seat next to him. 

 

“Look Thor, you said you wanted to find yourself right? And you chose to do that by joining us instead of staying on Terra.”

 

Thor gave a hearty huff. “Why yes! Your ship has better beer than any of those they serve on Midgard.”

 

“Don’t give me that bravado-everything-is-fine-bullshit. You pretend everything is fine but it’s not. I was there with you on old Asgard remember? You had a panic attack,” said Rabbit.

 

The god of Thunder gave a shrug. “It was nothing. Every hero has to have their moment of doubt before they go into battle.”

 

Rabbit pressed on. “Didn’t look like  _ just _ a moment of doubt. You literally cried and ran away.” He paused. “I’m sorry Thor.”

 

“Whatever for?” 

 

Now it was Rabbit’s turn to be uncomfortable. “I’m sorry for slapping you on Asgard and yelling at you to snap out of it. I was desperate to get my family back and I needed your help.”

 

“You were right though Rabbit. I needed to snap out of it. I should be the one who’s sorry for not helping you get the Aether out of Jane.”

 

“What you needed was support and guidance. You were literally back on the day your mom was killed. I wasn't the only one who lost my family. You did too.”

 

Thor paused. “Thank you Rabbit. You're kind you know. I know the others say you are an a-hole but you do care.”

 

Rabbit shrugged. “Yea… Well… Let’s just say I know a thing or two about feeling hollow inside. Some lash out by becoming professional a-holes while others become alcoholic. I told Blue over there” he said gesturing to Nebula “what happened on Asgard and she said I was too harsh on you given what had happened. So I guess what I wanted to say as well is that I’m… We're here for you. You're one of us.”

 

Tears welded in Thor’s eyes as he bear hugged Rabbit. 

 

“Easy there big guy. You may not work out anymore but you still can crush me,” Rabbit wheezed.

 

Thor immediately let go and pushed the beer away. “You have my gratitude Rabbit. I needed to hear that. Despite what happened, I was grateful for at least a chance to talk to my mother one last time.” He smiled at the memory. 

 

“She seems like a really smart lady. Tell me more about her?”

 

“Oh my mother Frigga is not just smart, she is wise. And a great witch. My brother, Loki learnt from the best. One time, she caught us…” Rabbit sat back and patiently listened as Thor spun his tales of Asgard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame is truly an incredible movie. However, of the entire movie, I did wish they would have had the time to delve a little deeper for Thor as they did for Tony dealing with PTSD rather than just playing it for laughs as a funny scene of Rocket slapping Thor.


End file.
